Intervention
by JailyForever
Summary: Following the death of his brother George has isolated himself. Here are just a selection of his thoughts and feelings with an intervention at the end


**A/N:**

 **This one shot has been written as part of a challenge set by the lovely people over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **The task was** **to write about someone dealing with the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts.**

Intervention

George Weasley stretched as he woke up for the day; the sun was shining brightly through the small gap in the curtains and blinded the twenty year old man. Curse Fred for not closing the curtains properly last night, he grumbled internally.

"Morning Freddie," he yawned turning his head towards the adjacent bed and squinting, only to be met by the sight of an empty, unmade bed and the crushing reality that there was not and never would be anyone there to respond again.

His chest tightened as the agony and pain of his twin's death washed over him. He had lost the other half of himself, his mirror image, and his best friend.

It had been just over a month since The Battle of Hogwarts, and he still hadn't managed to come to terms with and accept Fred's death. He had been avoiding his family like the plague, in fact he rarely left his bed unless he had to use the toilet and even that was becoming too much of a chore for him. Every time he saw the toilet seat he remember the time that he and Fred had told Ginny they would send her a Hogwarts toilet seat to cheer her up, and the pain in his chest intensified ten-fold.

George just wanted to see his brother again, talk to him again and play practical jokes on other people with him again. Without him comedy had all but lost its appeal to him, and Wealey's Wizarding Wheezes had pretty much been closed for business. How could he run the business without his other half? The answer was he couldn't.

George couldn't even so much as look in a mirror anymore because it broke his heart too much to see his brother's face staring back at him, albeit earless and less perfect but still his brother's face all the same.

He pulled the covers back over himself and willed this horrific reality to be nothing more than a nightmare. He pinched himself hard which only served to cause him more physical pain.

"Oh Fred, why did you have to leave me?" George sighed as he let sleep take him once again.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

"Aguamenti," a voice whispered, seconds before George was doused with a burst of freezing cold water.

George was startled awake and began screaming numerous profanities, whist the trio of people who had just arrived stood there and watched on.

Finally noticing he had company, George said, "What are you doing here?"

The young redhead walked around to George and sat on his soaking bed next to him and placed her arm around his shoulder trying her best not to heave from the horrendous smell coming from her older brother, and whispered sadly, "An intervention Georgie. You cannot keep isolating yourself like this."

"I can and I will," George grumbled pushing his sister away from her. "It's my fault he's gone. I should have been there to protect him." A few drops of tears slid down the side of his face as he turned his back on his family and demanded the three of them leave.

"George Gideon Weasley I will not allow you to wallow a moment longer in this filthy place. You're not the only one who lost Fred. We all did. But right now it feels like we lost you too," his mother yelled at him and making George feel guilty in the process.

He had been so wrapped up in his own grief that he hadn't stopped to think about the fact that his family were hurting too.

"I'm sorry mum," he said breaking down into floods of tears. His mother closed the gap between them and enveloped her boy into her arms.

Deciding to break the tension Ron chirped up and said, "Now that's sorted, get in the shower bro because you absolutely reek!"

George smiled for the first time since his twin's death, and laughed. That was something Freddie would've said, he thought to himself and he smiled even brighter.

Maybe one day he could begin to heal and move forwards with his life.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
